Hello ( It's Me )
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: Kadang cinta datang tiba-tiba tanpa diduga. Begitupula Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menyukai Baekhyun adik kelasnya yang super jutek dan sombong. Bisa kah Chanyeol merebut perhatian Baekhyun? "Aku Park Chanyeol. Akan merubah marga Byun Baekhyun menjadi nyonya Park. Ingat itu!"/Prolog update/BaekYeol/DLDR


Hello ( It's Me ) Prolog by Huang Xiaoming

Warning : Baekhyun milik saya. Yang mau protes silahkan (?) Saya hanya meminjam nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Judul ff dan jalan cerita sama sekali tidak nyambung (?)

.

.

.

Summary : Kadang cinta datang tiba-tiba tanpa diduga. Begitupula Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menyukai Baekhyun adik kelasnya yang super jutek dan sombong. Bisa kah Chanyeol merebut perhatian Baekhyun? "Aku Park Chanyeol. Akan merubah marga Byun Baekhyun menjadi nyonya Park. Ingat itu!"/Prolog update/DLDR

.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read _

_I Told You Before_

.

.

.

_"Cinta biasanya tidak mengenal tempat atau waktu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hello ( It's Me ) By Huang Xiaoming_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading_

Author POV

Sesosok pria cantik nampak mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Wajahnya yang cantik nampak bersinar terang saat matahari pagi menyinari wajah cantik pria tersebut. Tas yang berada dipundaknya menambah kesan manis pria cantik itu.

Pria cantik itu masuk kedalam parkiran Seoul Internasional School, salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional diseoul. Semua anak-anak bersekolah disana tidak ada yang membawa sepeda ataupun jalan kaki, mereka semua membawa mobil atau motor dan ada juga yang diantar supir pribadi kesekolah. Sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa malu ataupun minder. Ia memang suka bersepeda dibandingkan diantar oleh supir atau membawa mobil kesekolah. Appanya memang sudah memaksa Baekhyun membawa mobil namun Baekhyun bersikeras menolak pemberian appanya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah" nampak pria berpipi chubby berlari kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggembok sepedanya setelah itu berbalik menatap pria berpipi chubby itu. "Minseokkie hyung ada apa?"

Xiumin tersenyum setelah itu menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo temani aku ke kantin"

Xiumin atau biasa Baekhyun panggil Minseok itu adalah sepupu dekat Baekhyun. Keduanya sudah dekat sejak kecil, dan Baekhyun menyayangi Minseok seolah Minseok itu kakak kandungnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun Ji Hyuk dan Park Min Rin. Ayah Baekhyun berprofesi sebagai ceo di sebuah perusahaan besar, sementara ibunya berprofesi sebagai artis disalah satu manajemen terkenal dikorea. Baekhyun selalu hidup kesepian dan disaat itu Minseok lah yang selalu menemani Baekhyun dirumah. Minseok juga termasuk uke idaman disekolahnya, sementara Baekhyun terkenal sebagai uke cantik berwajah dingin.

"Hyung mianhae bisa tidak kau ajak Chen saja. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang"

Xiumun tertunduk sedih. "Tapi Chen tidak mau jalan denganku" Ujar Xiumin pelan seraya memilin ujung bajunya.

Bakehyun tau persis hyungnya ini menyukai Chen namun Chen sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan hyungnya itu. "Mianhae hyung tapi aku sedang sibuk"

Xiumin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Gwenchana aku bisa mengajak Sehun" Xiumin berusaha tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu hyung. Ahh~ aku akan mengajak Chen makan bersama dengan kita sebentar" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia menatap sebentar jam tangannya dan memekik kaget saat menyadari ia sudah terlambat mengerjakan tugasnya bersama Kyungsoo salah satu teman dekat dikelas. "Hyung aku pergi dulu" Baekhyun berlari sembari melembaikan tangannya.

Xiumin tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Dalam hati kecilnya sebenarnya Xiumin membenci Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebut perhatian eommanya dan juga appanya. Sekarang Xiumin harus menelan pil pahit saat menyadari seseorang yang disukainya menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang type pria periang bahkan Baekhyun tidak malu bersepeda kesekolah. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang lebih memilih membawa mobil dibandingkan bersepeda dengan cuaca sepanas itu.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

.

Hello ( It's Me )

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Perpustakaan sudah didepan matanya. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar setelah itu memutuskan berlari mengelilingi perpustakaan yang lumayan besar, misinya cuma satu yaitu menemukan Kyungsoo pria bermata bulat yang merupakan pacar dari kakak kelasnya Kim Jong In.

BRUK!

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat menyadari ia sudah menabrak salah satu kakak kelasnya. Ia berbalik menatap pria tinggi itu dengan wajah datar. 'Siapa suruh pria itu membaca ditengah jalan' Baekhyun berucap dalam hati sembari menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Yak! Kau berani menabrakku" Park Chanyeol memungut buku yang ia baca dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bermaksud menatap pria yang berani menabraknya.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

'Ada apa denganku?' Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati sembari memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Mianhae~ sunbae" Ujar Baekhyun ogah-ogahan yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengkel.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Nama panggilan?"

"Baekhyun"

"Kelas?"

" 1.A"

"Masih kelas satu sudah berani eoh melawan kakak kelas" Chanyeol berusaha menyindir Baekhyun namun sepertinya pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sindiran Chanyeol.

"Hei tatap aku" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan super datarnya.

DEG!

'Cantik'

"Sunbae aku sedang sibuk. Kau bisa menelponku kalau ada luka serius ditubuh besarmu itu" Baekhyun bermaksud menyindir sembari menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia menyelipkan kartu pelajarnya di tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku" Ujar Chanyeol pelan seraya menatap kartu pelajar Baekhyun .

"Terserah" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu setelah itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang sana.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya"

.

.

.

_Hello ( It's Me ) _

Chanyeol menatap kartu pelajar Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pesuruhnya atau mungkin bisa menyuruh Baekhyun berlutut dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat Baekhyun adalah type pria sombong, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan kening dikerutkan. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Ujar Kai saat berhasi mengintip kartu pelajar yang Chanyeol pegang.

"Dia mendorongku di perpustakaan tadi" Jawab Chanyeol pendek.

Kai tertawa keras. Ia memegangi perutnya sembari terus tertawa. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang mempunyai badan yang terlampau besar? Itu tidak mungkin mengingat tubuh Baekhyun sama kecilnya dengan tubuh kekasihnya Kyungsoo. "Jadi kau mau apakan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Molla~ mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya menjadi pacarku"

"Bagaimana kau suruh saja Baekhyun membersihkan studio band kita?"

"Ahh~ benar juga" Chanyeol sampai lupa yang satu itu. "Kau benar-benar pintar kkamjong"

.

.

.

_Hello ( It's Me )_

_Datanglah ke studio di jalan xx _

_Aku menunggu mu disana..._

_Awas saja kau kabur akan kubakar kartu pelajarmu..._

_-PCY Tampan-_

Kyungsoo mengintip Baekhyun yang tengah membaca sms dengan wajah terlihat menyeramkan. "Pacarmu Baekkie?"

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya setelah itu memasang wajah super dinginnya. "Shit! Akan kubunuh sunbae berinisial 'PCY' itu"

Kontan Kyungsoo bergindik ngeri merasakan aura gelap dari sahabatnya itu. Ditatapnya ponsel berwarna silver yang Baekhyun banting tadi. "Bahkan ponselmu baru kemarin kau belikan Baekhyun-ah" Ujar Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin sembari menatap ponsel i-phone baru itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Semoga saja hari ini Baekhyun tidak memukul orang lagi sampai hampir mati. Amin~

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter Depan _

_"Aku kira kau tidak berani datang"_

_"Aku benar-__benar akan mencekikmu Park Chanyeol"_

_"Bisakah kau hanya melihatku Chen?"_

_"Kyungsoo kau tidak cemburu dengan Chanyeol? Aku pikir Kai dan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya berpacaran. Lihat saja tingkah pria berbadan besar itu seperti uke saja"_

_"Kepalamu besar sekali Yesung Hyung"_

_"Aku WonKyu shipper sama seperti Baekhyun"_

_._

_._

_._

_Author Note :_

Jangan gebukin Xiao beneran jangan /tutup muka/

Xiao sengaja buat ff Hello yang berbeda mengingat bahasa ff Xiao itu masih sedikit berantakan jadi Xiao berniat memperbaiki bahasa ataupun jalan cerita 'Hello' yang alurnya cepat pakai banget -_-

Ada yang nanya Hello kapan update nahh Xiao usahain Hello bakalan update setelah Chapter 1 Back Update :D

Jangan teror Xiao lagi :P Xiao berusaha update cepat kalau reviewnya banyak xD

.

.

.

_Pin : 76131214_

_IG : Xiaoming0906_

_Ask FM : HuangXiaoming_

_Twitter : XiaoLumin_

Sign,

Huang Xiaoming


End file.
